101 vie pour Dean
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: De l'humour au drame, du slash au gen, du banal au tordu, en passant par le très tordu, venez assister aux 101 destins qu'aurait pu avoir Dean Thomas...
1. Le peintre aux jardins

**Titre** Le peintre aux jardins

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Draco, Astoria, Lucius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Jardin

**Nombre de mots**: 5x100

* * *

**Le peintre aux jardins**

C'est en admirant lors d'une sortie scolaire dans un musée moldu la toile _The garden bench_ du peintre Tissot que Dean Thomas, 8 ans et sorcier sût ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie: peindre la beauté des femmes au milieu de l'éclat de la nature.

La révélation de ses pouvoirs, ses études à Poudlard et la part qu'il prit à la résistance contre Voldemort retardèrent ses projets mais, où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse, même lors de ses mois dans la clandestinité, il conserva dans sa poche une boîte de pastels et un croquis de lilas blanc en fleur.

* * *

Lorsque la paix fut enfin venue, il apporta à la reconstruction des portraits lumineux de femmes fleurs qui, par leur beauté, pansaient le cœur de ceux qui les admiraient.

C'est Harry qui lui passa ses premières commandes pour l'aider à se lancer.

_Lily Potter au saule blanc. _

_Jeune femme rousse au genévrier._

Très vite, faire réaliser le portait de son épouse par Dean devint un snobisme.

_La Directrice au bouquet de chardons. _

_La joueuse de Quidditch au laurier-rose._

_Le berceau de roses trémières. _

Quand arriva la commande de la jeune fiancée de Drago Malefoy, il sut que c'était la gloire.

* * *

Le premier portrait d'Astoria la représentait abandonnée dans une balancelle au sein du grand parc du Manoir, vêtue d'une riche robe de velours dont les broderies rappelaient le jeu de lumière dans les feuilles de Ginkgo biloba.

Les séances de poses furent dûment surveillées par le jeune Malefoy, que les règles interdisaient de laisser sa fiancée seule avec un autre homme. Il semblait s'ennuyer profondément, vu les regards dont il foudroyait Dean, c'est pour cela que celui-ci ne comprit pas quand il fut rappelé aussi vite pour réaliser un second tableau d'une Astoria penchée sur un bouquet de pivoines roses.

* * *

Les séances et les tableaux s'enchaînèrent et le regard de Drago, toujours derrière lui, semblait vouloir percer un trou dans le dos de Dean. Il n'avait rien contre les commandes mais pourquoi autant: il voulait re-décorer toutes les pièces du Manoir où quoi?

_Jeune femme brune au bassin aux nénuphars._

_La sorcière et le labyrinthe des buis_

_Pique-nique sous un peuplier. _

_Narcissa Malefoy sous une tonnelle. _

Le jour vint où, après qu'Astoria et sa future belle-mère aient fini de poser et se soient retirées, il décida de confronter Drago et de lui poser une bonne fois la question.

* * *

Lucius serrait les dents, _très fort_.

L'exposition à la Galerie Sorcière de Londres était un succès, malgré l'absence de l'artiste, qui n'avait pas quitté son île du Pacifique depuis qu'il s'y était retiré trois ans auparavant avec son amant.

Que son fils se soit enfui avec un peintre, c'était une chose.

Cependant, vu le sujet des précédents tableaux de Thomas, ces oeuvres lui donnaient sur le rôle de Drago dans leur couple, et plus précisément dans leur lit, des précisions qu'un père aurait bien voulues ne jamais connaître.

_Drago au Bougainvillier. _

_Jeune homme blond sous des palmiers_

_Ephèbe aux azalées. _

Fin.


	2. Accio Blaise Zabini

**Titre**: Accio Blaise Zabini

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Blaise

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG-13

**Défi**: Accio

**Nombre de mots**: 8x100

* * *

**Accio Blaise Zabini**

Il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour que le destin prenne un tournant différent. Dean Thomas aurait pu avoir des milliers de vies, heureuses ou tragiques, mais toutes différentes.

Son destin se décida alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, même s'il n'en eut pas conscience sur le moment.

En train de pratiquer ses sortilèges avec Seamus sous l'œil attentif du professeur Flitwick, il se révéla plus doué que prévu: le sort qui visait un cousin attira non seulement l'objet en question, mais aussi la personne derrière, et en un instant, il avait les bras plein d'un Blaise Zabini furieux.

* * *

Les élèves adorèrent l'anecdote, Dean, le Gryffondor si irrésistible que même les Serpentards lui tombaient dans les bras! Celui que cela faisait le moins rire, c'était Zabini lui-même, plus sarcastique et cassant que jamais avec la maison ennemie. Quand il fit pleurer Lavande, Dean estima que c'en était trop:

«Arrête un peu de jouer les pucelles outragées, c'est pas que j'en ai profité pour te peloter en plus!

—Thomas, je choisis mieux que cela les gens qui ont le droit de me peloter, j'ai des standings!»

_Ah ouais??_

«Accio Blaise Zabini!»

* * *

«Des explications à me fournir, Monsieur Thomas?

—Pas vraiment, Professeur McGongall…

—Allons, vous aviez certainement une bonne raison: attirer ainsi Monsieur Zabini, lui enfoncer votre langue dans la bouche, récolter son poing dans votre mâchoire et une paire de claque de Mademoiselle Greengrass, qui avait apparemment des vues sur lui….tout cela avait certainement un but, non?

—….

—A moins que vous n'ayez réalisé ceci, devant la Salle du Professeur Snape, pour qu'il vous enlève 300 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR!!»

Dean rentra la tête dans les épaules. Cette heure de colle partait sur de mauvaises bases.

* * *

«Accio Dean Thomas!

—Outch!! Zabini? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

—Il me prend que je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un se moquer de moi!

— Hmmpffff!! Mais ça va pas! Je ne suis même pas gay!

—Raconte ça à un autre, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu reluquer Potter?

—Tu m'espionnes en plus?

—J'aime savoir dans quoi je m'engage.

—Enlève tes mains de là!

—Arrête de jouer les pucelles effarouchées …._Une minute_…Thomas, est-ce que tu es encore vierge?

— Je t'interdis de rire!

—T'inquiète, demain, ce ne sera plus un problème!»

* * *

Dean était en fuite faute de pouvoir prouver une ascendance sorcière. Il crut que tout était fini lorsqu'il tomba sur une bande de Mangemorts et fut Stupéfixé. Se sentant glisser dans l'inconscience, il n'eut que le temps de souhaiter que sa mort soit rapide.

Il fut donc étonné en se réveillant totalement nu dans un lit où trois Hagrid auraient tenu à l'aise. S'entortillant dans le drap, il entra dans un salon où une silhouette connue se découpait en ombre chinoise devant le feu de cheminée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais:

«Accio Dean Thomas».

* * *

«Blaise, Arrêêêête, je dois partir.

—Essaie avec peu plus de conviction, Dean.

—Les Mangemorts traquent les nés moldus, là-dehors!

—Oui, et si je ne t'avais pas récupéré, tu ne serais pas dans mon lit, à boire un très bon vin après une soirée de sexe avec un Apollon, mais pourrissant dans la fosse commune.

—Il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'aide!

— Et moi, mes oncles et tantes Serpentard passent prendre le thé tous les jours. Imagine ce que je serais sans ta bonne influence. _A quoi je m'abaisserais…_Reste avec moi, Dean.

—Blaise, je Ooooooohhh»

* * *

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

—Mes valises. Je suis en sécurité chez toi, et j'ai vraiment adoré ces quinze jours, mais les autres ont besoin de moi, tout converge vers Poudlard: je dois retourner aider! Viens avec moi, Blaise!

—Entrer dans l'Ordre? J'ai une tête d'amoureux des moldus? Je n'obéis à personne.

—Très bien, mais moi, j'y vais!

—Alors tu fais un choix, Thomas, si tu pars, c'est pour de bon, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

—Je crois que le choix, c'est toi qui le fais en fait. Adieu, Blaise»

* * *

«Finnigan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

—Laisse moi entrer, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Finnigan déposa sur la table un grand carton en affirmant, «c'est à toi que ça devait revenir», puis il repartit en le traitant de salaud.

En ouvrant la boîte, Blaise y trouva un carnet de croquis à peine entamé, une boîte de pastels et un roman policier moldu…et, tout dans le fond, dans un cadre tout simple en bois, une esquisse à l'encre les représentant tous les deux.

Alors il s'effondra en plein milieu du salon et se mit à pleurer.

Fin.


	3. La belle au cou percé

**Titre** La belle au cou percé

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Pansy,

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13 pour certains thèmes

**Nombre de mots**: 4x100, 2x100, 2x100, 100 et 100

* * *

**La belle au cou percé**

**Défi **: Vampire

Etre un artiste, c'est parfois fréquenter des endroits peu recommandables…. Dean avait passé la semaine à croquer des taudis et des tavernes embrumées dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

En rentrant un soir, il aperçut deux silhouettes affalées dans un porche, dont l'une portait le jupon orange reconnaissable des filles de joie. Il aurait passé pudiquement sa route si un faible cri n'avait retenti, juste au moment où l'odeur du sang parvenait à ses narines.

Il ne fit qu'un bond, empoigna le type par l'épaule pour l'envoyer bouler, mais c'est une face aux canines beaucoup trop longues qui se retourna vers lui.

* * *

Il levait déjà sa baguette, le sort aux lèvres, entraîné par ses réflexes acquis pendant la guerre quand la prostituée se jeta entre le vampire et lui.

« Thomas, crétin, c'est un client !

—PARKINSON !! »

Le vampire attroupait sa cape autour de lui et cherchait à prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais la poigne de Dean se resserra autour de son cou.

« Eh là, Dents Longues, attendez un peu…

—Thomas, laisse le partir, je te dis, tu vas ruiner ma réputation.

—_Ta réputation_ !! Très bien, Crocs blancs s'en va, mais TOI tu viens avec moi ! »

* * *

« Mets toi à l'aise. J'ai du jus de pomme ou de la bière au gingembre.

—Un jus de fruits. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

—Des études pour une commande. Les populations sorcières défavorisées en sept mètres sur trois.

—Et tu ne t'es pas fait agresser ? Un type qui regarde tout avec trop d'attention ? Sans parler des vampires en rupture de promesse qui cherchent un casse-croûte ! »

Il désigna le cordon rouge porté sur l'épaule droite de sa cape: le signe de reconnaissance de la dernière Bataille, portés par les survivants en souvenir de leur camarades…

* * *

« Voyez-vous cela. _Un cordon rouge_. Un membre des phalanges opérationnelles de l'Ordre. Je comprends mieux que les vampires t'évitent. On dit que vous étiez spécialement entraînés contre eux.

—C'était le cas. L'Ordre savait que nous aurions à affronter lors de la Bataille les clans vampires qui s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort. On était prêt, pas eux et le vieil Alastor nous avait appris à ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas rompre leur promesse et à en rester au sang animal, mais n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était un client ? »

* * *

**Défi **: Rumeur

Parkinson s'était endormie dans son lit, dans un de ses pyjamas. Elle avait d'abord récriminé, cherché à se sauver, jusqu'au moment où il avait demandé le tarif pour qu'elle reste et se taise enfin. 300 Gallions plus tard, elle avait paru très étonnée qu'il ne la touche pas, mais l'envoie prendre un bain, lui fasse un sandwich gigantesque, servi avec un verre de lait et l'envoie se coucher.

Il alluma la Cheminée. A six heures du matin, Ron devait encore être chez lui.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose sur ce qu'est devenue Pansy Parkinson depuis la Bataille ? »

* * *

« La brigade des mœurs raconte qu'elle est tombée dans les pattes d'un proxénète. Ce type a monté un réseau : des filles de familles déchues qui ont besoin de fric pour entretenir leur fratrie quand les parents sont à Azakaban où il faut encore graisser des patte pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne tombera _accidentellement_ jusqu'à s'en briser le cou.

— Il les prostitue ?

— Ouais, y compris aux vampires qu'ont un creux, tant qu'ils n'assèchent pas les filles, sinon, il y a un supplément important à payer. Et personne ne lève le petit doigt….

— …parce que ce sont des Serpentardes...»

* * *

**Défi **: Auror

Quand Pansy se réveilla, l'appartement était vide, sa baguette avait disparu et la porte était verrouillée…Pour qui il se prenait Thomas ?

Elle évaluait la distance de la fenêtre au sol quand le peintre rentra…en compagnie de Weasley et Potter !

« Des Aurors, ordure !

—On se calme, le chat sauvage, on vient pour t'aider. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais Ron est papa d'une petite Rose depuis deux mois.

—Je dois le féliciter ?

—Non, lui demander s'il cherche une nounou !

—_Potter_……moi??

—Il paraît que tu as deux benjamins dont tu t'occupes, tu m'as l'air qualifiée ! »

* * *

Le bedonnant tenancier de _La Vouivre aguicheuse_ avait senti les ennuis quand la gosse Parkinson n'était pas rentrée avec les autres filles.

Maintenant, alors qu'un Auror roux lui enfonçait méchamment la tête dans la planche du comptoir en lui murmurant que les pots de vin, c'était fini et que c'est son équipe qui reprenait le dossier, il se disait qu'il avait bien eu raison. Encore plus quand leurs collègues débarquèrent et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une cellule où il attendit son procès, procès où toutes les filles comparurent….15 ans à Azkaban pour proxénétisme.

Il ne faisait pas bon attirer l'attention de l'Elu.

* * *

**Défi **: Petits bonheurs et Habitude

C'est très différent des repas d'autrefois, avant la chute de la famille.

Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs patrons du monde selon elle, sont chacun à un bout de la table, ses deux frères, Rose, s'installent dans un joyeux désordre. Dean passe souvent dîner les soirs de semaine, et le week-end, c'est rare qu'on n'ait pas la visite d'un des couples Weasley….et quand ils vont dîner au Terrier, ils emmènent les trois Parkinson avec eux !

Dans ce bonheur domestique, qu'elle soit à plier du linge ou à empêcher Rose de manger de la pâte à modeler, Pansy se sent heureuse.

* * *

**Défi **: Mépris

C'est une Parkinson en larme que Dean trouva ce jour là sur son palier. Cinq paquets de mouchoirs, deux verres de Firewhisky plein à ras bord et de multiples tapotements de l'épaule plus tard, il comprit que, en train de faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle y avait croisé Draco. Elle avait voulu l'aborder mais celui-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec une femme comme elle, flétrie.

Sanglotante, elle se plaignit que plus aucun honnête homme ne voudrait d'une ancienne pute, et c'est à ce moment que Dean se pencha et l'embrassa.

***Fin.


	4. Un bébé avec le journal

**Titre** Un bébé avec le journal

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Hermione

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Bébé

**Nombre de mots**: 900

* * *

**Un bébé avec le journal**

De toutes les matinées que vécut Dean, ce fut certainement la plus étrange. Il y en eut des plus agitées, pendant la guerre, des plus calmes, pendant sa convalescence à la paix, mais cette matinée là obtint sans négociation possible la palme de plus étrange.

Un café, deux toasts avec du miel et les mots-croisés, d'habitude, c'est ainsi que ce passait la première heure de la journée dans cette tranquille banlieue de Stillwater, Oklahoma, où il avait refait sa vie

Trouver des bébés sur le pas de sa porte en même temps que le journal, c'était carrément une première !

* * *

« Non, Madame, ce n'est pas mon bébé.

—…..

—Oui, j'en suis sûr. Certain, oui.

—…..

—Attendez, je vérifie…..C'est un garçon, pourquoi ?

—…..

—Il me semble que je serais au courant…

—…..

—Comment ça, il est certainement de moi et c'est la mère qui me l'a amené, vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de semer ainsi des enfants à droite et à gauche ?

—……

—Je suis prof de dessin, pas rock-star !

— …..

—Enfin, vous êtes les services sociaux, vous devez bien…

—……

—Comment ça, pas le dimanche du Nouvel An ?? Allo…Allo ? Allons bon ….»

* * *

« Ce sera soit juste toi et moi, pour au moins deux jours, bonhomme…

—Ageuuu.

—Exactement. Moi, c'est Dean, Dean Thomas, anglais expatrié, divorcé et prof de dessin d'un des bahuts de ce patelin, et toi ?

—Bah !!

—Bon…Je t'appellerais bien Seamus, mais le nom d'un mort, c'est moyen…Mon ex-femme, une moldue, mais aucun risque que tu te demandes ce que c'est, n'aurait voulu qu'un prénom moldu et américain aussi pour nos gosses, raison de plus pour que je fasse l'inverse avec toi….Laërte, ça te plaît ? Sorcier, original…De toute façon, tu l'auras que pour le week-end ! »

* * *

« Vous l'avez rendu à son père !

—C'est sa seule famille, Monsieur Thomas.

—Vous m'avez dit vous-même que si ma collègue l'avait posé devant ma porte avant de s'enfuir, c'est parce qu'il la battait...

—Oui.

—Et qu'elle avait peur pour l'enfant.

—Oui, mais vous comprenez il n'y a aucune…qu'est-ce que vous…

—_Oubliettes _! »

_**Bam, Bam…**_

« Z'êtes qui vous…

—Assistance sociale ! Et vous n'avez pas honte de puer l'alcool à 8 heures du matin ?

—Quoi, c'est quoi ce baratin…eh, vous allez où ?

—_Merlin, Laërte_ !! Comment avez-vous osé !

—Il est tombé…

—_Oubliettes _!! »

* * *

« Non, mais tu te rends compte un enlèvement et plein d'Oubliettes ! Et tu me contactes comme une fleur pour que je t'aide à aplanir ça !

—En tant que responsable auxiliaire des relations avec les Ministères magiques étrangers, tu es la mieux placée, Hermione.

—On ne kidnappe pas des enfants comme cela !

—Tu as tout à fait raison, seulement il s'est habitué à moi, maintenant.

—Dean Thomas, tu es un imbécile. Le roi des imbéciles même. Harry lui-même ne me donne pas autant de soucis, ces derniers temps.

—Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ? »

* * *

« Hermione, Hermione…HERMIONE !

—Quoi, Dean, enfin, on passe pas de coup de cheminette, même internationale à 3 heures du matin !

—C'est Laërte, il n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi faire….

—Prends sa fièvre et s'il en a, appelle un Médicomage, sombre idiot !

—Oh…Très bien, tout de suite. Désolé. Et excuse moi auprès de Ron.

—Il m'a plaqué pour Lavande il y a six mois. Parce qu'il veut des enfants de son sang et que les séquelles de la guerre m'empêchent d'en avoir.

—Oh. _Oh_…Et moi qui…Oh, je suis désolé.

—Tu te répètes, Dean. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu vis en Amérique, Papa?

—Quand j'ai épousé Mary, je suis venu vivre dans son pays.

—Et quand tu épouseras Tante Hermione, tu vas rentrer là-bas et me laisser ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que j'épouserais Hermione ?

—Samuel il m'a dit que la femme qui était tout le temps chez lui va épouser son papa et que lui, il en veut plus et qu'il va le renvoyer au Mexique, chez sa maman.

—Tu aimerais vraiment avoir Hermione pour maman ?

—Elle est sympa. Elle s'occupe bien de moi, à chaque vacance. Et je t'ai vu l'embrasser à Noël. »

* * *

« Il est hors de question que tu revois cette fille. C'est une sorcière !

—Maman et toi aussi !

—Trésor, tu dois comprendre que Papa garde un mauvais souvenir de son premier mariage. Il est très rare que les couples mixtes fonctionnent. Et Violetta Nott ne sait rien du monde moldu, c'est une sang-pur, mon chéri. Vous vous aimez fort, c'est très bien, et nous n'allons pas vous empêcher de vous fréquenter. Mais ton père et moi estimons qu'il est trop tôt pour que vous viviez ensemble. Surtout que son père à elle essaierait probablement de te tuer. »

* * *

« Joyeux quatre-vingt-dix ans, Mme Thomas.

—Oh Merlin, c'est magnifique !

—Sûrement mon dernier dessin, tu sais. J'ai la main qui tremble de plus en plus.

— Pas pour tout…

— Tiens donc, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du jeune Krum, celui qui vient te parler en souvenir de son paternel ?

—Arrête de dire des bêtises et file à la douche. Violetta et Laerte viennent déjeuner avec leurs enfants. Ils parleront sûrement des fiançailles…

— Je suis vraiment obligé d'entendre parler des fiançailles de ma petite fille avec le petit fils de la fouine, non, parce que vraiment…

— _Dean Thomas_ !! »

***Fin.


	5. L'expédition

**Titre** L'expédition

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Seamus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Rumeur, Petits bonheurs, Effets secondaires, Contact, Chocolat, En catimini, Corruption

**Nombre de mots**: 7x100

* * *

**L'expédition **

**Défi **: Rumeur

« Bonjour Luna.

—Dean !! Ça alors, entre vite te mettre au chaud.

—Je ne veux pas déranger.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'ai toujours plaisir à te voir, pense juste à te frotter la tête sous le bouquet de plume de hochequeue pour te débarrasser d'éventuelles ondes de Narkoth.

—La rumeur dit que tu prépares une expédition à Bornéo. Pour explorer un marais, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

—Et si la rumeur disait vraie ? Car elles sont souvent vraies, tu sais, même si le Ministère passe son temps à démentir…

—Tu as besoin d'un illustrateur ? »

* * *

**Défi **: Petits bonheurs

« Tu es vraiment_, vraiment_, sûr de toi ?

—Partir c'est le meilleur moyen de me remettre, Seamus. Je n'en peux plus de voir Ginny et Harry sur toutes les premières pages. Passe moi le sac en haut de l'armoire.

—C'est sûr, là-bas, tu verras plus cette garce. Par contre, tu vas te coltiner la dysenterie, la fièvre jaune, la fièvre noire, et sûrement d'autres couleurs, la rage, le paludisme, le choléra, plein d'hépatites et des serpents de trois mètres.

— Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un rab de chaussettes ?

— Tu pourrais faire semblant de m'écouter, au moins ! »

* * *

**Défi **: Effets secondaires

Penchée au dessus d'un fossé, Luna Lovegood vomissait, tandis que Dean, faisant la grimace, lui tenait les cheveux d'une main et lui frottait le dos de l'autre…

« Je ne comprends pas, l'arak est censé éloigner les influences des esprits des Dayaks morts.

— Ce n'est pas une possession, Luna, c'est une cuite. La prochaine fois, fais comme moi et bois de l'eau chlorée plutôt que d'utiliser cette saleté pour essayer de te désinfecter le tube digestif. Tu vas me faire quoi la prochaine fois, essayer un ragoût de sangsues pour faire couleur locale ?

—…

— N'y pense même pas. »

* * *

**Défi **: Contact

« Il est hors de question que j'enlève mon pantalon et mon caleçon devant toi !

—La fièvre te fait trembler. Tu es incapable de retirer ces tiques noires de sanglier tout seul, et ils risquent de te transmettre un virus quelconque…

—Luna, enfin, ils sont dans le pli de l'aine !

—Si tu préfères que ce soit un des piroguiers qui s'en chargent. Après tout, un homme issu d'un peuple qui se perce tu sais quoi pour y enfiler un _palang_ doit être habitué à opérer dans ce genre de zone.

—Bon, mais tu ne regardes pas ! »

* * *

**Défi **: En catimini

Luna observe Dean discrètement. Il a perdu au moins dix kilos, sent la sueur et la poudre insecticide et ne s'est pas rasé depuis trois semaines, car les coupures présentent un trop grand risque d'infection dans la jungle, mais il sourit en essayant d'attraper un papillon multicolore avec son chapeau reconverti en filet, sourit beaucoup plus sincèrement qu'il l'a avait fait depuis l'annonce du mariage de Ginny et la jeune femme se sent soulagée.

Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune Weasley, mais parfois franchement, la rouquine se comporte comme si les Nargles lui étaient entrés dans la cervelle !

* * *

**Défi **: Chocolat

C'est le dernier carré de chocolat du paquetage et Dean, galant, l'a laissé à la jeune femme tandis qu'ils déjeunent de riz gluant et de poisson à l'aube avant de lever le campement. Elle le glisse dans sa bouche en l'observant à travers sa frange blonde que la sueur colle sur son front et ses tempes.

Et puis, elle le tire par le menton et partage le chocolat à même ses lèvres. C'est un baiser au goût étrange, salué par les quolibets des guides et le hurlement d'un gibbon dans le lointain…mais c'est l'un des meilleurs qu'ait connu Dean !

* * *

**Défi **: Corruption

« Crache le morceau.

—Quoi, je ne peux pas aller boire un verre au pub avec toi sans que tu me soupçonnes des pires intentions ?

—Je commence à te connaître. Quand tu payes ta tournée, c'est que tu ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Alors dis moi ce que tu veux, avant que tu ais dépensé tout ton salaire pour m'abreuver, moi et les poivrots du coin.

—J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes dans une sorte d'aventure.

—Ne me dis pas que vous repartez dans ce pays de dingues.

—Non, mais je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin… »

***Fin.


	6. L'éphèbe au miroir

**Titre** L'éphèbe au miroir

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Blaise

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

* * *

**L'éphèbe au miroir**

**Défi **: Cauchemar

_Dean, arrête de bouder, petit lion…_

« Dean, ça va, je t'ai entendu crier…

—Ça va, Maman, juste fait un cauchemar.

—Chéri…

—Je vais me préparer pour aller au cours. Et ne m'attend pas pour dîner, j'ai rendez-vous chez le psy

— Tu crois encore qu'il pourra te rendre la mémoire Peut-être que c'est mieux…

— Enfin, Maman, c'est dingue ! On croirait que ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça que ton fils de 25 ans reste amnésique toute sa vie !

— Au moins comme ça, je suis sûre que tu n'iras plus risquer ta vie parmi eux ! »

* * *

**Défi **: Habitude.

« Très bien, je vous présente le modèle : une étude de ses épaules, voulez-vous ? »

« Tu as vu, le dessin du type, là, comment un de tes élèves arrive à être plus doué que toi?

—Dean vit de ses tableaux depuis plusieurs années déjà. C'est un excellent paysagiste.

—Et il vient toujours à ton cours ? A un cours qui a une spécialité de l'étude des nus ?

—Je crois que c'est par habitude. Quand le modèle est masculin, il vient, fait une esquisse magnifique et la déchire en disant que c'est n'est pas le bon. »

* * *

**Défi **: Effets secondaires.

Depuis cet accident, bientôt cinq ans plus tôt, dont sa mère refusait de parler, il sentait bien que quelque chose de son passé lui échappait. Souvent, en retraçant l'affreuse cicatrice sur sa nuque et l'arrière de son crâne, il essayait d'attraper des bribes de souvenirs, mais rien à faire…

Un accident de voiture qui l'avait laissé la mémoire en pièces…on se croyait dans un film de série B…sauf que dans un film, le trucage de la cicatrice aurait été mieux fait que ça : on aurait juré la trace d'une serre géante…mais les oiseaux de cette taille n'existait pas !

* * *

**Défi **: Superstition.

C'était la plus grande toile dans l'atelier. Un homme de dos, alangui sur un drap sombre et s'admirant dans un miroir, tenu par un putti. Seul le reflet était encore inachevé mais jamais Dean n'avait réussi à y travailler. C'était sûrement de la superstition mais il lui semblait qu'un seul visage aurait pu convenir, celui de cet homme qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, qui l'aimait dans ses rêves, mais jamais il n'arrivait à se souvenir de ses traits au matin…Alors il venait tous les jeudis au cours de dessins de nus et croquait des corps qui n'étaient jamais le bon…

* * *

**Défi **: Corruption.

Le professeur avait mauvaise conscience d'avoir accepté que l'inconnu remplace le modèle du jour. D'habitude, il refusait que des étrangers posent nus pour ses élèves : on risquait trop de tomber sur des pervers, mais cet homme avait proposé une somme si énorme.

C'est d'un œil professionnel qu'il le vit se dévêtir, il avait vraiment un corps magnifique…et puis, le bruit d'un chevalet qui tombe au sol, et Dean qui dévorait le corps de l'étranger des yeux avant s'agenouiller et de le supplier de se retourner. Quand le visage fut exposé en pleine lumière, le jeune peintre fit un malaise…

* * *

**Défi **: Petits bonheurs.

Plus tard, il faudra rentrer en Angleterre. Plus tard, Blaise et lui affronteront sa mère, qui a enlevé son enfant blessé, l'a caché de peur que les guerres magiques ne le tuent, comme elles avaient tué l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Plus tard, Blaise racontera à Dean son enquête pour retrouver son amant perdu…mais pour l'instant, à même le sol de la salle de cours que les autres élèves ont fui pour les laisser tranquilles, ils rattrapent le temps perdu et Blaise laisse avec plaisir le jeune artiste passer sans fin ses mains sur ses traits, pour ne plus jamais les oublier…

***Fin.


	7. Thérapie au crayon

**Titre** Thérapie au crayon

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius/Dean

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Imprévu

**Nombre de mots**: 5x100

* * *

**Thérapie au crayon**

C'était chez Harry que c'était arrivé pour la première fois depuis des années…Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ceci ? L'excitation, les fourmis qui couraient le long des doigts, l'envie qui le prenait au ventre…

Pas depuis la guerre, pas depuis les longues heures aux mains des Lestrange…Ce soir-là, calé sur le canapé entre Ron et Neville, observant une photo de Harry et de son parrain riant comme deux gamins sur une plage grecque, l'œil de Dean fut attiré par les tatouages du plus âgé et la fièvre du dessin saisit Dean de nouveau, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

* * *

Remus savait ce qui était arrivé au jeune Dean Thomas, il avait même fait partie de l'expédition de l'Ordre qui l'avait délivré. Il le croise parfois, dans le petit bureau tranquille du Ministère où Percy l'a fait entrer sur la demande de son frère…Calme, poli, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, un fantôme paisible, froid aux yeux morts. La vision du regard brillant et de la respiration rapide qui agite la poitrine du jeune homme le déconcerte, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de Square Grimmauld…

« Est-ce que Monsieur Black est là ? Je suis un ami de Harry…. »

* * *

La paix, la cuisine de Remus, la présence constante de son ami et de Tonks, le babil de Teddy, l'affection de Harry, le soleil de leurs voyages…Tout cela avait aidé Sirius à se remettre de son séjour dans cet endroit maudit, à accepter l'âge qui était venu sans qu'il le sache, tandis qu'il hurlait à s'en briser la voix dans une cellule glaciale, à accepter sa jeunesse enfuie …Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait accepté son corps vieilli à ce point là, au point d'accepter de s'étendre torse nu sur ce sofa tandis que Dean le croquait au fusain…

* * *

« Et ça ?

—C'est le numéro d'entrée à Azkaban, en runes lettones.

—Et cette forme ovale ?

—_Myliobatis_. Après une sombre histoire de prisonnières qui avaient séduit et mangé un gardien.

—Elle empêche le cannibalisme ?

—Non, elle gèle la libido.

—Est-ce que ce genre de choses ne doit pas être renouvelée ?

—J'ai encore assez d'amour-propre pour éviter de me trouver au pied du mur et me rendre compte qu'elle est encore active !

—Je prends le risque….

—Dean !

—Je sais que je ne suis que le reste des Lestrange, mais …

—_Chut_…Idiot. Viens_, plus près_…. »

* * *

C'est une toute petite maison, dans une petite rue discrète qui part du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a une cour carrelée, avec une glycine odorante, et quelques meubles de métal peints en vert. Le minuscule appartement du premier ne comporte qu'une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine lilliputienne, mais c'est bien suffisant.

Le rez-de-chaussée est une galerie d'art et les amateurs viennent de loin pour les estampes, les croquis, les portraits, tous tellement imprégnés du bonheur de l'artiste, que le papier lui-même semble rayonner. Rien n'illumine un salon comme un tableau acheté à « _La Félicité imprévue_»

**Fin


	8. Il suffit d'un sort

**Titre** Il suffit d'un sort

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Tonks

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Protego

**Nombre de mots**: 3x100

* * *

**Il suffit d'un sort**

La Bataille faisait rage, les Mangemorts les débordaient peu à peu, il avait fermé les yeux de Colin un instant avant, la sueur et le sang coulaient dans son cou, et Merlin, il ne devrait même pas être là, car les Mangemorts tueraient tous les défenseurs nés moldus s'ils prenaient Poudlard, mais de toute façon si Poudlard tombait, rien n'aurait plus de sens.

Juste à cet instant, il voit la femme penchée sur un corps, pleurant, et le Mangemort derrière qu'elle n'a pas vu et il crie: « _PROTEGO !_! »

Il vient de sauver la vie de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

* * *

Il a suffit d'un sort pour changer leurs destins à tous deux. Parfois elle le déteste, elle regrette de ne pas être partie en même temps que son mari, mais l'amour de son fils la cuirasse contre le désespoir mieux que le plus puissant des Protego. Dean vient presque tous les jours.

Il l'a sauvée, il se sent responsable désormais. C'est une adulte, et lui à peine, mais c'est comme cela. Les années passent et il apprend le dessin à Teddy, il aide à monter les étagères dans sa chambre…Il est juste là, fiable. Pour l'aider, comme un génie protecteur.

* * *

Elle vient d'être nommée Chef des Aurors et Teddy a onze ans, bientôt il sera à Poudlard, et Dean a enfin les fonds pour ouvrir sa galerie.

Elle s'appellera Protego.

Tonks rit, affirme que cela ne va pas, qu'il faut le nom d'un artiste, ou une métaphore alambiquée, et Dean dit que c'est le cas, que pour lui Protego veut dire amour, et la surprise dans les yeux de son amie s'adoucit lorsqu'il saisit doucement son visage pour l'embrasser, bouclant onze ans dans le nom du sort qu'il murmure contre ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif.

_Protego veut dire amour_.

***Fin.


	9. Les contrats d'un artiste

**Titre** Les contrats d'un artiste

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Dean

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Contrat

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Une forme plutôt différente pour cette vie, puisque elle tient en 100 mots. On m'a fait remarquer que les 101 vies de Dean étaient un peu de la triche, avec leur assemblage de drabbles, alors, voilà, j'essaye différemment….

* * *

**

**Les contrats d'un artiste**

Dean avait fait son choix en devenant dessinateur : la passion plutôt que la raison.

Les contrats ne duraient qu'un temps : un portrait par ci, une trompe-l'oeil par là….C'était précaire mais c'était son choix. Cette série de toiles sur les créatures magiques pour le nouveau musée magique qu'ouvrait Hermione en collaboration avec Roger Davies ne ferait pas exception. Un gros travail, et l'argent lui permettraient de tenir un moment mais, revenant de ces six mois en Roumanie, il lui fallait désormais chercher un autre chantier.

Par contre, le notaire de Loutry Ste Chaspoule rédigeait déjà son contrat de mariage.

**Fin


	10. Les lunettes

**Titre** Un homme à lunettes

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Théodore

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Lunettes

**Nombre de mots**: 3x100

* * *

**Un homme à lunettes**

Les Serpentards ont à Poudlard la réputation d'avoir d'étranges mœurs au niveau de leur comportement dans la chambre à coucher…

La rumeur veut que Draco Malefoy soit un maniaque de la soie, dont il commande des métrages entiers pour des fortunes. Que Severus Snape ait une obsession pour la blouse blanche. Que Pansy Parkinson coûte une fortune à ses amants en crème fouettée.

L'uniforme des Serdaigles donne de la fièvre à Millicent Bulstrode alors que Marcus Flint ne peut pas résister à une Poursuiveuse Rouge et Or en tenue…

Et bien sûr, il y a Théodore Nott et les lunettes.

* * *

Lorsqu'à quinze ans, on diagnostique pendant l'été un début de myopie chez Dean, cela ne l'inquiète pas plus que cela. Il n'a pas envie de voir la vie derrière une paroi d'aquarium, comme Harry, alors il portera des lentilles.

Pendant les années suivantes, seuls les membres de son dortoir, qui le voient les échanger le soir pour ses lunettes, le sauront, mais où est le problème ?

Le soir de la Bataille Finale, quant il chausse la monture de plastique souple, pour remplacer la lentille perdue dans l'agitation, il entend nettement Théodore Nott reprendre son souffle….

« Thomas… ? »

* * *

Un jour Théodore se mariera et mettra au monde un héritier.

Un jour, Dean rencontrera une fille sympa, avec qui il aura envie de se poser.

Un jour, ils ne seront plus que des connaissances, un chef de lignée et un peintre à la mode, se croisant dans les dîners.

En attendant, ils ont le pavillon dans le parc du manoir, le coton sombre des draps, sur lequel la peau de Théodore semble la lumière de la lune sur une campagne endormie, et la lueur dans ses yeux quand Dean, cédant à son caprice, porte ses lunettes, et rien d'autre.

**Fin.


	11. L'attente

**Titre** L'attente

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/ Ron

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Contagion

**Nombre de mots**: 5x100

**Cadeau pour ocanonox !**

* * *

**L'attente**

Dean avait 30 ans et avait quitté le monde sorcier pour le monde de l'art moldu depuis dix ans quand il trouva Harry devant sa porte.

Un né moldu, persuadé que les Sang-purs ne renonceraient jamais à leurs privilèges et seraient la cause d'une nouvelle guerre, avait créé un virus mortel qui leur était spécifique.

Harry venait de perdre sa femme, et venait confier Ron à Dean.

Ron, au sang pur, Ron incapable de survivre sans aide dans le monde moldu, Ron qui venait de perdre toute sa famille, et aussi Hermione, tuée d'un Avada en voulant arrêter ce fou….

* * *

Tous les jours, Dean laissait à Ron un déjeuner froid, sachant son ami totalement incapable d'utiliser le four moldu. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour aller aider Harry et les Aurors ayant survécus à l'épidémie à traquer ce cinglé, plutôt que d'enchaîner les portraits de vieilles rombières, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'un contact avec le virus. Il ne pouvait pas en mourir, mais s'il contaminait Ron ?

Aucun contact avec le monde sorcier, même pas de hibou. Harry ou un autre Auror viendrait les chercher quand tout serait sûr.

Alors, ils attendaient, et ils se rongeaient les sangs…

* * *

« Tu t'en es pas si mal sorti, Ron, vraiment.

—J'ai pris l'escapator à contre sens.

—L'escalator.

—Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je suis vraiment d'une nullité crasse pour vivre chez les moldus.

—Il te faut du temps pour t'adapter. Demain, on essayera de prendre le métro.

— A quoi ça sert? Tout cela n'a aucun sens. C'est comme si tu pensais que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer…

—Qui sait quand les risques de contagion auront disparu…Tu sais ce que disais le vieux Maugrey.

—De surtout ne pas toucher à la cuisine de Abelforth Dumbledore?

—D'être prêt à tout. »

* * *

Ron était vautré sur le canapé quand il rentra ce soir là, avec une demi bouteille de cognac dans l'estomac, fêtant dans l'alcoolisme et la prostration les neuf mois depuis la mort d'Hermione et ses sept mois d'exil.

Dean eut bien du mal à l'empêcher de faire sa valise pour aller '_faire sa fête à ce salaud_'.

Ron était plus grand, plus fort et seul son état avancé permit à Dean de le retenir. Cela et le fait que le jeune peintre se laissa faire quand Ron le renversa sur le lit.

Mieux valait cela que voir Ron contaminé stupidement.

* * *

Harry était venu rechercher Ron. Le malade au virus à Azkaban, l'antidote _enfin _trouvé par Sainte Mangouste, le monde sorcier était redevenu sûr pour le sang-pur, et son aide serait appréciable pour reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit.

Dean resta dans le monde moldu, se demandant si Ron se souvenait ou pas de cette nuit là…Est-ce qu'il s'était réveillé seulement avec mal aux cheveux, ou avait il retenu ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

Dean n'osait poser la question, alors il resta à attendre… jusqu'au jour où il trouva une silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants assise sur son perron.

**Fin


	12. Le Parrain

**Titre** Le Parrain

**Personnages/Pairing**: Auror!Draco, Auror !Neville, Dean

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Univers alterné

**Nombre de mots**: 3x100

Auror!Draco, Auror !Neville sont les jouets préférés de benebu qui a eu la gentillesse de me les prêter^^

* * *

**Le Parrain**

« Rahhh !!! » C'est un Draco Malefoy furieux qui claqua la porte, fulminant avec tant d'entrain que sa peau pâle avait viré au rouge gryffondor et que ses cheveux d'habitude bien plaqués ressemblaient à la coupe de Harry.

Neville ravala avec difficulté un rictus et fit semblant d'être absorbé dans son rapport. Il était le seul coéquipier à avoir supporté de faire équipe avec l'Auror Malefoy et son caractère légendaire et les mises des paris sur le temps qu'il tiendrait encore atteignaient le mois de solde.

« C'est ta faute Longdubat !

—Quoi, _encore _?

—Le parrain !! »

* * *

_Le parrain._

La raison de cette petite veine qui se gonflait périodiquement sur le front du ministre Shacklebolt et de l'ulcère de l'Auror Dawlish.

Neville fit la grimace et sortit un flacon de son tiroir.

« Un verre et après tu me racontes. »

Draco et son partenaire avaient deux conceptions très différentes sur les boissons réconfortantes que l'Auror Longdubat persistait à distiller lui-même : alcool selon Neville, décapant à chaudron selon Malefoy, mais l'ancien Serpentard était trop énervé pour y réfléchir à deux fois et avala cul sec le contenu du verre…avant de faire la grimace à son tour.

* * *

_Le parrain._

Chef à trente ans du plus gros réseau de Poudre de Rêves, inculpé vingt-sept fois, jamais condamné et cauchemar de tout le département de la Justice.

On racontait que Shacklebolt avait punaisé son portrait à l'intérieure de son armoire pour jouer aux fléchettes pendant sa pause.

Le Parrain était soupçonné dans le meurtre du sous-secrétaire Weasley, et l'affaire venait d'être classée faute de preuves !

Neville se servit un verre aussi.

« C'est ta faute Longdubat !, grogna Malefoy.

—_Allons_, soupira son coéquipier, comment Harry, Ron, Seamus ou moi aurions nous pu deviner que Dean tournerait ainsi…. »

***Fin.


	13. Embouteillage sur fond de lune

**Titre **: Embouteillage sur fond de lune….

**Défi :** Clair de lune

**Personnages, Pairings** : Dean/Hannah, et d'autres pairings secondaires évoqués au passage.

**Nombre de mots** : 4x100

**Embouteillage sur fond de lune**

Poudlard a été restaurée. Victorieuse, l'école se relève de la guerre contre Voldemort, contrairement à celui-ci, incinéré et dispersé aux quatre vents avec un soupir de soulagement collectif.

Aujourd'hui a commencé leur dernière année d'école, cette septième année que la guerre a abâtardie l'année scolaire d'avant.

Dean et Hannah se promènent dan les jardins replantés, sous une lune gibbeuse resplendissante. Les fées et les papillons volètent dans les dernières fleurs à se refermer….L'air est lourd des parfums de l'été finissant et tout cela contribue à donner à Dean le courage qu'il cherche depuis plusieurs heures…

« Hannah, …. »

_Sboiiinng…_

Dean se retourne, un brin fâché, pour voir ce qui a interrompu sa déclaration.

Eclairés par la lune, là, dans la voute formée par un treillage couvert de rosiers grimpants, Neville et Harry semblent rattraper le temps perdu. Avec enthousiasme.

Hannah prend la main du Gryffondor et l'entraîne au loin, pour laisser aux deux amants un peu de tranquillité.

« Ils font un mignon petit couple…C'est tellement romantique les deux enfants de la prophétie ensemble ! »

Dean, lui, s'interroge plutôt sur l'avenir d'un couple où, à tour de rôle, l'un des deux sera toujours absent, fourré dans les ennuis…

« Justement, Hannah, puisque tu parles de romantisme…C'est quoi, ce bruit ? »

Du buisson derrière eux sort Pansy Parkinson en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, apparemment pas plus gêné que cela d'être découvert sans son pantalon…

Dean entraîne plutôt Hannah vers la roseraie…où ils délogent sans le faire exprès Ron et Hermione…

Un essai derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, où un rayon facétieux de la lune dévoile un Seamus très occupé avec Padma….

C'est lorsqu'ils débusquent le Professeur McGonagall, fort dévêtue en compagnie du Professeur Slugghorn que Dean jette l'éponge, raccompagne sagement Hannah à son dortoir et va se coucher !

La scène du lendemain n'est pas éclairée par la lune. En fait, le soleil est à son zénith, pas d'étoiles au programme, pas plus que les papillons de nuit ou de parfum des fleurs : il est midi et Dean rassemble ses affaires après le premier cours de l'année, Pousfouffle et Gryffondors ensemble….

Hannah lui sourit, et Dean sent ses dernières inquiétudes fondre: devant la moitié de leurs amis, il l'embrasse.

Des années plus tard, leurs enfants ne comprendront jamais pourquoi c'est toujours à déjeuner qu'il invite leur mère, pour des occasions romantiques….

Le clair de lune, plus jamais !

***F.


	14. Le tueur aux lettres

**Titre** : Le tueur aux lettres

**Défi **: Ordre alphabétique

**Personnages/****Pairings**: Dean/Padma, ancien Dean/Parvati, Auror !Draco, Auror !Neville

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots **: 7x100

Dédié à benebu, qui est après tout la grande prêtresse d'Auror !Draco et Auror !Neville

**Le tueur aux lettres.**

_Abbot, Hannah_ : Poignardée dans les toilettes des Trois Balais, le premier lundi du mois de Juin.

_Baddock, Malcolm_: Poignardé dans un rayonnage de Fleury & Boot, le second lundi du mois de Juin.

_Carmichael, Eddie :_ Poignardé chez Mme Guipure, le troisième lundi du mois de Juin.

_Delacour, Gabrielle_ : Poignardée dans un salon du Chaudron Baveur, le quatrième lundi du mois de Juin.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Môôsieur l'Auror Londubat?

— On avance vite, avant que ce cinglé n'arrive aux Weasley. Et par pitié, Malfoy, au bout de trois ans, tu pourrais avaler m'avoir comme coéquipier !»

Neville frappa à la porte, sourit à Padma qui vint leur ouvrir et entra en remorquant à sa suite un Malefoy qui bougonnait, qui récriminait, qui protestait et faisait en général tout son possible pour être insupportable.

Il ne l'avouerait certainement pas à l'Auror blond, mais Kingsley doublait systématiquement sa prime de risque car il était le seul du département à l'accepter comme coéquipier.

« C'est pour le tueur à l'alphabet dont parle la presse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Padma ?

—Comment tu as deviné ?

—Les visions ont repris et il enlumine des E rouge sang depuis hier. »

« Je suis désolé … C'est encore plus flou que d'habitude, quelque chose perturbe les visions…

—Merveilleux, son troisième œil est aussi aveugle que les autres maintenant ! On peut s'en aller ?

—_Draco _!»

Malefoy désigna de la main les orbites de Dean, couvertes d'un bandeau, et les cicatrices qui dépassaient du tissu.

« Tu sais ce que je pense des voyants, Londubat ! Ils n'ont rien à faire dans une enquête, et même si il avait le tueur sous le nez, sans vision, sans troisième œil…on ferait mieux de revoir le dossier, on perd notre temps ! »

Les deux Aurors sortirent ils n'eurent le temps de faire que quelque pas avant d'être rattrapés par Padma.

« Neville, Malefoy !

—Oui ?

—C'est vous deux qui vous occupez de l'enquête ? Je croyais que vous étiez toujours sur l'agression de Dean et de ma sœur ?

—Ce dossier là est prioritaire… Mais on continue de chercher, Padma, je te promets. Et on trouvera le salaud qui a tué ta sœur et fait ça à Dean»

La jeune femme repartit, suivi par les yeux tristes et le soupir de Neville.

« Allez viens, Londubat, on a du boulot ».

_Edgecombe, Marietta_ : Poignardée dans son bureau**. **

_Finch-Fletchley, Justin : _Poignardé dans un ascenseur du Ministère.

_Graves, Merton_ : Poignardé dans sa loge, avant un concert des Bizarr'Sisters.

_Harkiss, Cicéron_ : Poignardé en pleine rue.

_Imago, Inigo_ : Poignardé pendant la séance de dédicace du tome 2 de l'Oracle des Rêves.

_Jones, Gwenog_ : Poignardée dans les toilettes, lors d'un match Falmouths/Tornades

_Kirke, Andrew : _Poignardé dans l'Allée des Embrumes

_Londubat, Neville…_Retrouvé poignardé sur le pas de la porte de son appartement.

« Malefoy, si vous voulez que je confie l'enquête à un…

—Par Merlin, Shackelbot, c'était **mon** partenaire !»

« Jolie nuit, non ? »

Dean ne se retourna même pas dans son fauteuil. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas vu son visiteur, et ce n'était pas nécessaire : la voix était aisément reconnaissable

« Malefoy. J'ignorais que les Aurors entraient par les fenêtres. C'était toi, ce raffut, dehors ?

—Je crois que tu sais déjà ce que c'était. C'est toi, le voyant, après tout.

—Padma.

—Oui. Elle a tenté de résister.

—Comment as-tu compris ?

—Londubat avait ses défauts, mais c'était un Auror entrainé. Seul quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance pouvait l'approcher assez. »

« Tu me crois le Tueur à l'Alphabet ?

—Non. C'est…_c'était_ ta maitresse. La mort de sa jumelle lui a détraqué la cervelle. Lon…Neville s'en est douté et s'en est ouvert à toi. Parce que tu étais son ami. Et tu l'as tué, pour la protéger. De la même façon que tu nous as menti en affirmant ne pas avoir de visions au sujet du Tueur. Un _**L**_, c'était parfait, il entrait dans la série.

—Tu vas me tuer.

—Bravo, Monsieur le voyant.

—Ton serment d'Auror te l'interdit.

—C'était mon partenaire…Les Malefoy protègent ce qui est à eux…ou se vengent.»

**F.


	15. Le peintre et le jardinier

**Titre** Le peintre et le jardinier

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

Défi : Hobby

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 7x100

**Le peintre et le jardinier **

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Neville avait aimé mettre les mains dans la terre, tailler, soigner, encourager la plantule à devenir un plant superbe. Aucun parfum dont ses camarades féminines **(0)** s'aspergeaient ne valait pour lui celui qui s'échappait de la corolle d'une pivoine.

D'ailleurs, il gardait son Ordre de Merlin dans une boite métallique, au milieu de ses chemises, alors que sa récompense pour la création d'une variété de cyclamen nocturne magique était encadrée au mur….

**(0) Ou Draco Malefoy qui avait sans nul doute une facture de produits de beauté supérieure à toutes les filles de leur année. **

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le dessin avait tenu une part très importante dans la vie de Dean.

Le grain du papier.

La sensation du pastel gras sous ses doigts.

L'odeur entêtante de la gouache.

Il voyait le monde en couleurs et jouait du pinceau pour les montrer au monde, qu'il s'agisse d'une simple caricature pour faire sourire Seamus ou de l'enseigne qu'il avait peinte pour porter chance à Hannah….

Cependant, il était bien dur d'en vivre et il avait dût se résigner à coupler cela d'un petit job de vendeur sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Jusqu'au jour du concours.

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

« Et tu veux peindre une fleur ?

—Bien sûr, Nev. Le thème, c'est la naissance ! Alors je pensais faire un tableau sorcier animé où on verrait la graine qui sort de terre…

—Techniquement, ce n'est pas la graine qui sort, elle, elle germe.

—Appelle cela comme tu veux. La graine qui germe, la toute petite plante qui sort, son développement, les feuilles qui lui poussent, etc, et enfin, la fleur !

—Tu es venu pour que je te conseille sur une plante impressionnante ?

—T'as tout compris.

—Allez, viens, on va faire un tour dans les serres. »

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

C'était paisible de travailler à Poudlard. Neville lui avait fourni toute une série de planches de croquis pour l'aider aux travaux préparatoires, lui prêtait son bureau, car l'humidité des serres était mauvaise pour la toile, passait papoter entre deux cours…Dean aimait bien aller le voir vaquer aux travaux des serres quand lui-même décrétait qu'il avait assez peint pour aujourd'hui.

Neville avait l'étrange manie de se promener pieds nus mais jamais, lui qui était pourtant si maladroit, ne se blessait ici. Ses gestes se faisaient plus assurés auprès des plantes et sous ses soins attentifs, toutes les pensionnaires fleurissaient avec enthousiasme…..

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

Le tableau n'avançait pas. Techniquement c'était irréprochable mais Dean était incapable d'y mettre la moindre âme et cela se ressentait. L'œuvre était morne.

Avec un soupir, il prit un fusain et un parchemin pour gribouiller un peu au hasard, une technique qui l'avait toujours détendu… Une silhouette penchée sur une série de boutures, concentrée. Des épaules carrées, une nuque un peu étroite, faussement fragile, une allure de jeune sauvage poussé trop vite….Dean reposa le fusain et caressa le dessin de la pulpe de l'index.

Sous ses doigts, le paisible professeur de botanique prenait des allures de faune.

_Et merde ! _

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

Dean obtint la seconde place au concours et s'en estima très heureux. Son tableau manquait de chaleur, ce qui le désolait, mais il n'allait pas en faire un malheur. Ce qui le contrariait bien plus, c'était que Neville n'était pas venu au vernissage.

Il le trouva dans les serres, évidemment. Rougissant, le jeune professeur présenta des excuses embrouillées à base d'une race de pucerons particulièrement vicieuses. Son bredouillement, ses joues grenat et la lumière de la lune à travers les vitres firent définitivement chuter Dean qui saisit le visage rond à deux mains et l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès.

****************** 101 vies pour Dean ******************

Dean n'est pas devenu un artiste célèbre : il vend quelques toiles par-ci par-là, il peint pour les amis et cela lui va très bien.

Minerva McGonagall lui a proposé d'inclure un cours de dessin dans le cursus. Il adore enseigner mais préfère encore les longues heures dans les serres, à regarder Neville travailler tout en dessinant des euphorbes fantastiques, des feuillages imaginaires, des tulipes aux motifs improbables…Et quand le jour tombe, un sort d'Obscurcus sur les vitres et il s'en va convaincre son mari d'entamer la nuit sur la mousse au pied d'un massif avant de regagner leur lit…

****Fin.


	16. Toutes les vérités

**Titre** Toutes les vérités sont-elles bonnes à dire ?

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean, Narcissa, Orion/Cygnus, Marcus Flint/Daphné Greengrass, Ladislaw Zamojski/ Daphné Greengrass, Dean Thomas/ Ladislaw Zamojski

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Véritaserum

**Nombre de mots**: 5x 100

* * *

**Toutes les vérités sont-elles bonnes à dire ? **

Le Veritaserum est le plus puissant des sérums de vérité. Son emploi est réglementé par des décrets aux dénominations plus barbares les unes que les autres mais ses ingrédients sont en vente libre : ils rentrent en effet dans la composition de nombreuses autres potions, parfaitement inoffensives celles-ci.

Ce qui fait que fabriquer cette potion ne demande qu'un peu d'habilité. Les dossiers des Aurors sont plein d'histoires ayant mal tournées après un verre assaisonné ainsi.

Cependant, aucune ne vaut le jour où il vint l'idée saugrenue à Dean Thomas d'en mêler à sa peinture, pour voir ce que ça faisait.

* * *

Les portraits modifiés au Véritaserum restaient de facture tout à fait classiques jusqu'au moment crucial où ils recevaient le sortilège final, un geste s'effectuant traditionnellement en public.

C'est pour cette raison que tous les invités de Narcissa Malefoy apprirent en même temps qu'elle, et de façon graphique, qu'Orion Black avait nettement préféré son beau-frère Cygnus à son épouse légitime.

Sa crise de nerf entra dans les annales de la médicomagie. Ce qui peut se comprendre. Commander un portrait de ses parents et oncles et tantes et se trouver finalement avec la représentation de son père lutiné par un sien cousin…

* * *

Avez-vous remarqué cette tendance humaine à appuyer sur le bouton rouge, par curiosité ?

Dean devint à la mode. A son amusement d'abord, puis à sa consternation, puis à son grand remord quand Marcus Flint tua Daphné Greengrass après avoir appris que leur fils de six ans n'était pas de lui, mais de Ladislaw Zamojski de l'équipe de Quidditch polonaise, conséquence de sa présence à Londres pour les championnats du monde et d'une soirée de gala trop arrosée.

Dean se rendit à l'enterrement. En voyant Draco, oncle de l'enfant, se disputer avec Astoria à son sujet, il prit une décision.

* * *

Ladislaw fut assez étonné de trouver ce peintre anglais l'attendant un soir à la sortie de l'entrainement pour lui révéler qu'il avait un fils dont la mère avait été assassinée.

Cependant, le feu qui animait le discours de Dean fut assez convainquant pour qu'il se prête à un test de paternité, positif

Le nouveau père s'investit avec enthousiasme, déménageant pour ne pas expatrier son enfant, à six ans, le meurtre de sa mère et un nouveau père faisait peut-être assez !

Il ne connaissait vraiment que Dean à Londres, Dean qui devint son meilleur ami, et même son colocataire …

* * *

C'est un soir de Mai, deux ans après tous ces bouleversements, que le petit Matthew sut que les choses iraient bien, malgré la mort de sa mère.

Son père et les Frelons avaient gagné la Coupe ! Dean avait fait une mine morose pendant la fête, tandis que son père voltigeait de groupies en groupies.

Rentrés, alors que Matthew, censément au lit, les observait depuis le haut de l'escalier, Dean avait répliqué aux questions de son ami par un baiser rageur. Son père n'avait pas eu l'air contre.

Dans le noir, le petit garçon sourit.

Tout irait très bien, maintenant.

**Fin.


	17. Poudlard ouvre ses portes!

**Titre** Poudlard ouvre ses portes !

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean Thomas/Gabrielle Delacour, Minerva McGonagall/John Dawlish, Hagrid.

**Défi **: Nouveau

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 5x100

* * *

**Poudlard ouvre ses portes !**

Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année!

La Fête bat son plein, le Choipeaux a affuté ses vers, l'enseignant de DADA est encore une fois remplacé et la Directrice a augmenté, comme d'habitude, la liste des produits Weasley interdits, et donc adorés.

Une année de plus de rivalité Serpentard contre Gryffondors, de mauvais coups au Quidditich, de têtes rousses toujours plus nombreuses et de rumeurs folles.

Il y a tout de même une nouveauté : là, tout au bout de la table, regardez : à droite, Gabrielle Delacour, embauchée pour enseigner le français, nouvelle matière du cursus de l'école.

* * *

Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année!

La Fête bat son plein ! Le Choipeaux a choisi des rimes croisées, cette fois. Le nouvel enseignant de DADA est une femme, et le Directrice prévient que s'il se déclenche autant de bagarres dans les gradins cette année, elle finira par interdire les matchs Serpentards Gryffondors !

Hagrid a trouvé une nouvelle marotte. Carnivore, histoire de garder les bonnes habitudes.

Rien de nouveau à Poudlard, donc… Sauf l'arrivée d'un enseignant d'espagnol, bien sûr, et aussi la création d'une option dessin, enseignée par Dean Thomas, qui a fait ses études ici !

* * *

Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année!

La Fête bat son plein, chapeautée par la Directrice qui menace les Préfets Serpentards et Gryffondors dès le premier jour, désormais, histoire de prendre de l'avance. Le Choipeaux s'est vraiment surpassé : Hagrid en écrase une larme d'émotion.

En DADA, le choix du nouveau s'est porté sur un bellâtre gallois. Il compte fleurette à sa voisine, l'enseignante de français… C'est un hasard total si le professeur de dessin, son autre voisin, lui renverse la saucière et son contenu sacrément bouillant sur les genoux.

Cette maladresse est nouvelle de sa part, non ?

* * *

Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année!

La Fête bat son plein. La Directrice a emprunté à Hagird un molosse tricéphale, attaché entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Le Choipeaux doit s'égosiller pour couvrir les ronflements sonores de la bête.

En DADA, c'est l'Auror Dawlish qui s'y colle, cette fois. Dernière année avant la retraite, souhaitons lui de la voir !

Le professeur de botanique n'arrête pas de taper sur l'épaule de son collègue de dessin, semblant le féliciter….

Vous croyez qu'il y a un rapport avec le saphir au doigt de la prof de français ?

* * *

Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année!

La Fête bat son plein, surveillée par la Directrice Minerva Dawlish. Si l'Auror Dawlish est parti, il ne l'a pas fait sans lot de consolation…

Le nouvel enseignant de DADA n'arrête pas de tousser, ils auraient dû le choisir plus solide. C'est Fleur Delacour-Weasley qui enseignera le français cette année… Vu le ventre de sa sœur, déjà drôlement rond en juin, pas la peine de demander pourquoi. D'ailleurs, le professeur de dessin vient de sortir en courant, et en heurtant la porte dans sa précipitation: bientôt un nouvel habitant à Poudlard !

***F.


	18. Les deux faces du même Gallion

**Titre** Les deux faces du même Gallions

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean / Demelza, ancien Colin/Demelza

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Chance

**Nombre de mots**: 5*100

**Les deux faces du même Gallion**

Chance et Malchance s'enchaînent l'une à l'autre, s'entraînent et se cofondent.

Lorsque Colin Creewey échappa aux professeurs qui les chassaient vers Pré-au-Lard par le souterrain, vers la sécurité, il se compta chanceux.

Il fut tué deux heures après, n'ayant même pas le temps de penser que Marraine Chance s'était révélé marâtre.

Après la Bataille, on fit revenir les élèves, pour les protéger des Mangemorts en fuite. Revoyant Demelza Robins au bout d'un an, Dean eut un coup au cœur et remercia sa chance qu'ils aient survécu tous deux.

Juste après, elle se jeta en larmes sur le corps de Colin.

****************101 vies pour Dean*******************

Chance et Malchance s'enchaînent l'une à l'autre, s'entraînent et se cofondent.

Dean était amoureux de la plus belle fille du monde et elle était célibataire !

Chance.

Et endeuillée de son premier amour.

Malchance.

Cependant personne ne pouvait reprocher à l'apprenti-dessinateur de ne pas avoir de suite dans les idées. La chance se force. Il prit une année sabbatique, tandis qu'elle finissait Poudlard et accompagna Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione aux quatre coins du globe dans leur voyage post-guerre.

Dans chaque ville il écrivit à Demelza, des courriers drôles, emplis d'anecdotes, pour lui changer les idées, lui remonter le moral…

****************101 vies pour Dean*******************

Chance et Malchance s'enchaînent l'une à l'autre, s'entraînent et se cofondent.

Demelza avait dix-sept et voyait sa vie finie. Elle avait aimé Colin comme on aime la première fois et elle ne se voyait plus jamais regarder quelqu'un. La vie de famille dont elle avait rêvée était mort-née, comme tous les enfants qu'elle aurait voulus.

Dame Chance lui avait offert cependant une amitié avec Dean, qu'elle avait si peu connue avant et qui, gentiment, lui donnait des nouvelles de voyage. Ces cartes postales, ces missives emplies de plumes exotiques, ses flacons emplis de sable noir lui donnèrent de nouveau rêves.

****************101 vies pour Dean*******************

Chance et Malchance s'enchaînent l'une à l'autre, s'entraînent et se cofondent.

Lorsque Demelza annonça qu'elle allait poursuivre ses études en Amérique du Sud, choisissant le droit sorcier à Valparaiso, histoire de voir du pays, Dean chercha les écoles d'art chiliennes et s'inscrivit aussi sec. La chance se provoque, se répétait-il.

La chance voulût que la jeune fille semble enfin capable de faire son deuil. La malchance qu'elle lui préfère le colocataire allemand qu'il avait pris. Et lorsqu'elle laissa enfin tomber ce nul, pas de chance, Dean avait fini par céder aux avances d'une jolie chilienne.

****************101 vies pour Dean*******************

Chance et Malchance s'enchaînent l'une à l'autre, s'entraînent et se cofondent.

Dean voyait sa chance enfin arrivé quand, tous deux célibataires, ils fêtèrent leur diplôme respectif par un road-trip de six mois.

Pas de chance, la vieille jeep soigneusement retapée les lâcha en Argentine. Cependant, c'est cette nuit-là, dans une auberge perdue pas repeinte depuis les conquistadors qu'il eut enfin la chance d'embrasser Demelza pour la première fois.

Quand leurs enfants demanderaient à leurs parents comment ils étaient tombés amoureux, Demelza répondrait que c'était la chance d'une panne de voiture. Dean penserait à ces cinq années de poursuite assidue et répondrait : « Maman a raison, c'était comme ça. »

**Fin.


	19. Le portrait du Ministre

**Titre **: Le portrait du Ministre

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/Percy, léger sous-entendu d'un ancien Dean/Seamus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100*6

**Défi :** Ministère

* * *

**Le portrait du Ministre**

« Ensuite, continuait l'attaché de presse, il nous faut un portrait !

—Pardon ? » Percy cessa de lisser le tissu moiré de sa robe officielle. Les reflets des torchères sur la trame de l'étoffe l'hypnotisaient et il fallait bien une telle phrase pour le tirer de ses pensées.

« Je viens d'être élu Ministre, pas Directeur de Poudlard.

—Le plus jeune Ministre de l'histoire, compléta, flagorneur, l'autre. Il faut un portrait, dont on tirera une lithographie pour chaque bureau.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pût s'empêcher de trouver l'idée flatteuse…L'orgueil avait toujours été son point faible.

*****************************101 vies pour Dean*****************************

L'esquisse était superbe, digne du talent de Dean. Percy fût déçu pourtant : il n'y avait rien là du feu mis dans la Grande Fresque.

La Grande Fresque.

Minerva l'avait commandée à Dean, plus pour l'aider à surmonter le deuil de Seamus que pour voir s'orner les murs de l'école d'un souvenir somme toute douloureux.

Le résultat avait dépassé toute espérance : le courage, le désespoir, le deuil et la guerre jetés sur un mur en une mêlée tragique.

La gloire pour Dean et Percy n'aurait pas voulu son portrait d'un autre pinceau que du plus célèbre peintre sorcier actuel.

*****************************101 vies pour Dean*****************************

A observer longuement un homme et en être observé, il est difficile de ne pas percevoir certaines choses.

Percy vit la tristesse et la solitude.

Célèbre, entouré d'amis, Dean se sentait terriblement seul. Harry, marié, Neville, déjà père, Ron, fiancé… Dean couchait sur le lin les traits de Percy, avec le soin de celui qui ne voyait que ses toiles pour avenir, sans amour, sans enfants…

Dans le grand bureau, au fil des heures, Percy vit l'âme de Dean, comme une lampe dont le combustible s'épuise, alors qu'autour d'eux, les thuriféraires cherchaient l'attention du Ministre sans même regarder le peintre.

*****************************101 vies pour Dean*****************************

Alors, Perceval Weasley, plus jeune ministre de l'histoire, Perceval qui voulait le pouvoir comme revanche pour la pauvreté de sa famille, et Percy qui voulait le pouvoir pour rendre le monde meilleur, pour que jamais ne périsse d'autre Fred, Percy se rappela que le pouvoir n'était pas tout.

Dès que le tableau fût accroché, il invita Dean à dîner, en remerciement. L'attaché de presse, qui aurait préféré que son patron invite une héritière, grinça des dents.

Pourquoi Dean aurait-il refusé ? Il se fichait du pouvoir du Ministre, lui, et c'était juste un dîner avec le frère de Ron !

*****************************101 vies pour Dean*****************************

Le frère de Ron qui le réinvitât. Qui l'amenait dans sa loge au Théâtre du Chemin de Traverse. Qui annulait des réunions qualifiées de _barbantes_ pour l'emmener dans des petits cafés où il l'écoutait longuement parler d'art. Qui avait l'esprit vif, le trait d'humour sarcastique.

Qui, alors qu'il n'avait voulu que secouer la tristesse de Dean, se sentait pris à son propre jeu, à suivre du regard la main faisant voltiger un fusain, la fourchette sur laquelle se refermaient des lèvres charnues où il aurait fait bon mordre, qui trouvait de plus en plus sans intérêt les godelureaux des cocktails.

*****************************101 vies pour Dean*****************************

L'attaché de presse remisa dans un carton ses grandes idées sur les héritières au nom prestigieux qui auraient propulsé son patron si loin avec leurs relations. Certes, Percy s'en sortait bien avec les voix du sorcier de la rue, mais on n'avait jamais vu un ministre délaisser autant les puissantes familles !

D'ailleurs, celles-ci présentèrent un adversaire aux élections suivantes, en représailles contre ce rouquin fauché qui bousculait leurs pouvoirs !

Raté.

Pour la réélection, très large, de Percy, le portrait nouveau fût confié à un autre peintre : pas de conflit d'intérêt en le demandant à son fiancé !

**Fin.


	20. Les folles aventures de George et Dean

**Titre **: Les folles aventures de George et Dean, ou Pourquoi Ron est toujours un peu vert quand il les croise.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Dean/George. Ron/Hermione en arrière plan.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**:5*100

**Défi :** Oups

**Les folles aventures de George et Dean, **

**Ou Pourquoi Ron est toujours un peu vert quand il les croise.**

Après la guerre, Dean avait eu envie de retourner quelques temps vers le monde moldu. Le mandarinat sang-pur, les oukases ministériels et les cadavres de camarades de classe…Oui, ce n'était rien de dire qu'il avait besoin d'une pause !

Ces dix années d'érémitisme vis-à-vis de la magie firent qu'il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour reconnaître George Weasley, dix bonnes secondes où plonger à couvert aurait été une bonne, une excellente idée.

«Oups ? Je pensais que tu t'écarterais ! »proposa George en guise d'excuses, tandis que Dean observait dans un miroir les plumes blanchoyantes qui remplaçaient ses cheveux sombres.

***********************101 vies pour Dean ***********************

«Alors, il paraît que tu as emmené mon frère dîner?

— 1) Que fais-tu chez moi ? 2) C'était lui, pour s'excuser. 3) Arrête de trafiquer ma serrure quand tu t'engueules avec Mione, franchement, Ron.

—Je suis un Auror expérimenté, tu sais. Je veux dire : j'en ai déjà entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, pas la peine de chercher à me protéger, si tu sors avec mon frère, ça ne va pas me traumatiser.

—Ça tombe bien, je voulais un conseil, je connais un truc super avec ma langue, tu crois que George apprécierait…

—OH MERLIN, DEAN ! »

***********************101 vies pour Dean ***********************

« Avoue que tu t'es marré.

—Nous sommes en cellule chez les moldus.

—Avoue que tu t'es marré.

— Nous sommes en cellule chez les moldus et le travesti de la cellule d'à côté m'a pincé les fesses.

—Avoue que tu t'es marré.

— Nous sommes en cellule chez les moldus et le travesti de la cellule d'à côté m'a pincé les fesses et j'étais censé déjeuner avec Ron, qui pense déjà que nous devrions être interdit de nous fréquenter parce que le résultat est pire que, je cite : 'les amours bâtardes d'un lémurien fou et d'un Mangemort.'

—Oups ? »

***********************101 vies pour Dean ***********************

« Vois les choses du bon côté. George était déprimé, Dean aussi, et maintenant ils sont aussi enthousiastes, heureux et vifs qu'une portée de Crups lors de leur première chasse.

—C'était une arrestation pour comportement indécent, Mione.

—OK, peut-être que leur enthousiasme pour leurs toutes nouvelles amours mériterait d'être un peu…cornaqué.

—L'officier moldu a insisté pour que je voie les films de surveillance, avant que je puisse payer leur caution. Histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Il y avait des parts de mon frère que j'aurais voulues ne jamais voir, sur ce film !

—D'accord, _**beaucoup**_ cornaqué. »

***********************101 vies pour Dean ***********************

« Allez, souris ! Et toi, Ron, arrête de faire ces bruits idiots, on dirait que tu t'étouffes.

—Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ta sœur dans les yeux.

—Techniquement, c'est pas tes yeux que Ginny a vu, aucun danger que croiser son regard…

—_**George.**_

—Oups ? Pardon, je voulais dire : _Merlin, c'est terrible, ta pudeur et ma pudeur jamais ne s'en remettront. _

—…

—Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'étrangler de rire, mais…

—Je veux bien un verre. Et que tu m'épouses, aussi.

—…

—… Ok, mais d'abord, aide-moi à ranimer Ron.»

***F.


End file.
